A Song To Sing
by Anatalia
Summary: A/U The story of one woman's fight for survival in the ever changing universe.
1. Rhapsody

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, except for Forbidden Emotions, and Moonlight Dreams. The rest belong to their respective artists! Luve ya guys!!!  
Wild Child-Enya  
Brothers In Arms-Joan Boaz  
Adios-Enya  
Lazy Day-Enya  
Hunter-Dido  
Break Away-Big Pig  
It's A Sin-Pet Shop Boys  
Silence Must Be Heard-Enigma  
There Was A Boy-Micheal W. Smith  
Kryptonite-Three Doors Down  
Matter Of Time-Micheal W. Smith  
Don't Give Up-Micheal W. Smith  
May It Be-Enya  
In Dreams-Edward Ross  
Moonlight Dream-Anatalia  
Forbidden Emotions-Anatalia  
  
A Song To Sing  
  
I never realized how lucky I was till my luck ran out. Maybe, it was never luck, but rather just good planning. I don't know, but all I know is something gave, and I landed on a duty hell-hole of a planet without a coin to my name. Only the jumpsuit I was wearing and my old blaster. The space port on this planet was teeming with the dredges of society. Not a group I really wanted to be near, but then again they were better than the imperials. I had been booted from the grimy freighter I had come on, with a curse and shove. I'd been on this dusty planet less that an hour, and I all ready hated it. Finally gathering what was left of my dignity I started into the city. The first thing would be to secure some credits and then a passage to a cleaner place. The first building that I came to looked like it hadn't been cleaned in the hundreds of years it had probably been standing. It was a gamblers den, the stink floating out onto the street. Coughing and gagging I walked past and headed for the second building. Down the row I went, they didn't get any better, just worse and worse. Finally, a low building with a harsh music coming from it proved to at least be a little cleaner. The music was loud enough to drowned out conversation on the street, I covered my ear and paused to weigh my options. When opportunity struck. The music fell silent and moments later a band of four aliens dropped at my feet. The owner of the dive murmured a curse then his gaze roamed the street. He saw me standing there, and cocked his head for a moment.  
"Can you sing?" He asked and I smiled lightly.  
"Of course."  
"Good, then get in here." He took my arm and thrust me down a flight of dark steps and into a smoky room. He motioned to the stage and headed for the bar. I figured no one could do worse than that band, and I might even make a few credits off this place. My boots sounded dull and flat on the stage. I faced the crowd and tried to remember a catchy song, only one came to mind so I smiled and started in.   
  
Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on.  
  
Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on.  
  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way   
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
  
Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on.  
  
Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
To let it all go on and on.  
  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way   
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child.  
  
Cheers and whistled greeted the end and several coins slapped onto the stage. I licked my lips and gave a light grin to the crowd. Tapping my toe lightly on the stage I slipped into another song.  
  
These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands and always will be  
Someday you'll return to your valleys and your farms  
And no longer burn to be Brothers in Arms.  
  
Through of these fields of destruction  
Baptisms of fire  
I have witnessed the awesome rage  
As the battle rage on  
And though it hurt me so bad  
You didn't desert me   
My Brothers in Arms.  
  
There are many different world  
And a million different songs  
But we have just one world  
Why live in different ones?  
  
Now the suns gone to hell and the moons riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
And it's written in the stars above  
And every line in your heart  
We're fools to make war on our Brothers in Arms.  
  
The crowd exploded to it's feet with cheers and whistles. I took a sharp step back and gave a huge smile. My legs were tingling with exhaustion, and I felt dirty and scanky, but they were cheering all the same. The slightest flicker of a memory of another crowd in another time, cheering the same way. Then it slipped away and the crowd was roaring for another song. As exhausted as I was I raised my voice once again.  
  
Here Am I  
yet another good-bye!  
he says Adios, say Adios,  
and do you know why?  
she won't break down and cry?  
- she says Adios, say Adios, Good-bye.  
  
One by One my leaves fall,  
One by One my tales are told.  
  
It's no lie   
she is yearning to fly.  
she says Adios, say Adios  
and now you know why  
he's a reason to sigh  
- she says Adios, say Adios, Good-bye.  
  
One by One my leaves fall,  
One by One my tales are told.  
  
My, Oh my!  
she was aiming to high  
he says Adios, say Adios,  
and now you know why  
there's no moon in her sky  
- he says Adios, say Adios, Good-bye.  
  
No Good-byes  
for love brightens their eyes.  
Don't say Adios, say Adios,   
and do you know why  
there's a love that won't die?  
- Don't say Adios, say Adios, Good-bye.  
  
I had hoped that the crowd would take the hint and let me down off the stage. They did, but not with out plenty of cheering and whistling. I made my way down with the coins clenched in my fists, and smiled as people slapped my back in appreciation. I finally reached the bar, my shoulders stinging, and my knees knocking together. I hooked a stool beneath me and sagged down. The owner leaned against the bar across from me and let out a toothy grin.   
"I'll trade ya, a room out back, and dinner if ya sing here from now on." I stuck out my hand with a grimace.  
"Deal." He slapped it and nodded towards the other end of the bar. I swung off my stool and managed to make it to that end, he opened the bar and escorted me to a small back room, with a single bed and it's own fresher unit.   
"Last singer slept here, she ended up paying for a back debt and leaving me with no help." I nodded and he dropped a plate of food onto a knee high table. "There's dinner, be done and back on that stage in one hour." I nodded and waited till he had left before diving into the food. It burned going down, but filled the empty belly and stopped my knees from shaking. I then explored the little room, it was dusty but clean. The fresher unit was clean and even had one threadbare towel. I returned to the bed and sat down to count my coins. Twenty-five credits for three songs wasn't bad, I tucked them into a little sack, and slipped it into my belt pouch. I cracked my back and stretched my long lean muscles. While touching my toes I saw the old trunk beneath the bed. Pulling it out I cracked the leather lid open with a grunt. Inside carefully folded was a jumpsuit of red with a flowing over coat of the same color. The woman who had worn this had been not much larger than me, I slipped into them and smoothed the cloth against my legs. It flattered the figure and cast an air of power to my lean frame. I let down my black hair from it's bun and shook out the long roll. It fell well down my back and rippled gently as I walked. Pulling my old boots back on and slipping my own belt on. I stood before the fresher mirror for the finally look. I had to smile and laugh at myself.  
"So, what do you think?" I asked the mirror with a silly smile, turning I closed the trunk and gave it a shove beneath the bed again. I scooped up the plate and opened the door. I dropped the plate into the bustling kitchen and headed back towards the stage. The crowd had begun to change to the night group, but a few of the original few remained. They greeted my appearance with whistles. One of the nightly regulars let out a yell to the owner.  
"Finally, get rid of that terrible band!" The owner tossed me a look of approval and glared at the owner of the yell. I chuckled to myself and taking a deep breath prepared to sing.  
  
Lazy old day  
rolling away  
dreaming the day away  
don't want to go  
now that I'm in the flow  
crazy amazing day.  
  
One red balloon  
floats to the moon  
just let it fly away  
I only know  
that I'm longing to go  
back to my lazy day  
  
And how long it sings and how it sighs  
And how it never stays  
And how it rings and how it cries  
And how it sails away...away...away...  
  
I let the song fade and shifting gently on my feet I glanced out at the crowd. Every face was turned towards me shock and enthrallment had filled the room. Holding the people's attention I moved quickly into another song. The next four hours swept by, as I moved from song to song. Finally, I ran out of songs and of voice. I found myself coughing more that I was breathing. Thankfully, the audience had shrunk and most of them we're to drunk to notice. I made my way from the stage to the bar and slumped onto a stool. The owner set a glass of water before me and I let the liquid soothe my tired throat and parch my dry mouth. I managed to set the glass down and sat up a little straighter.  
"I'm out of songs." I choked out, my voice cracking from the strain. I coughed and spoke again. "And voice."   
"The crowds gone any ways, now you can sleep." I nodded and headed back for my room. Shedding the red suit and dropping into my old jumpsuit. I counted my new coins and added the totals together, 225 credits. I smiled and tucked the plump little bag into my belt and dropped into the bed fully clothed. Out of habit I checked my blaster and slipped it onto stun before tucking it beneath my pillow, and pulling the blanket up to my shoulders I passed out. I heard the creaking of old floorboards and without opening my eyes slip my hand silently up to my pillow and slid the blaster free. The person was at the foot of the bed, as I rolled and slapping the lights up brought the blaster to bear. It was a skinny woman with a greasy apron and silver hair pulled into a tight bun. She shrank back, fear clouding her lined face. I slowed my motions and sent the blaster back to it's holster.  
"Sorry, old reflex."  
"I-I'm Cara, he sent me to wake you. It's breakfast time, if you want any that is."  
"I'm Roanoke, and I would love some breakfast." I said with a firm smile and with a light wave of my hand offered for her to leave the room first. She did so with a hurried stride and escaped down the dark hall towards the kitchen. I closed my door and followed at a firm stride, feeling much better for a nights sleep and descant food. The staff had formed up in the main room and we're eating a breakfast. I joined them and helped myself to the nameless tasteless food that was being served with a grimace. It heated the belly though, and gave energy to the limb. The rest of the staff avoided me, and gave me converted glances. They weren't sure what to think of this weapon toting woman. I just smiled when I caught someone's eye and hoped they didn't see it as threatening. Then the main doors thundered open and a huge slug came down with an escort of several strange aliens, and one man in dark armor. The owner smiled and bowed low.  
"My lord, Jabba, what an unexpected surprise! What do I owe this honor too?"  
"Your new singer, I want to hear her, now." The slug boomed and motioned towards the stage. The staff ran to clear tables and make a space for the slug and his henchmen. I got propelled onto the stage and the fear that crossed the owners face, made my knees start shaking again. Then I caught a glance from the man in armor, his t-shaped visor was facing me dead on. I could almost see a pair of glittering eyes behind that mask. I relaxed and took a deep breath. Strange enough only one song came to mind, and I let it flow, hoping for the best.  
  
With one light on   
In one room   
I know your up   
When I get home   
With one small step upon the stair   
I know your look when I get there   
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go  
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go.  
  
Unread book   
Painful look   
The tvs on the sound is down,   
One long pause then you begin,   
Oh, look what the cats brought in.  
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go   
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go   
Let me leave.  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head  
Feels to heavy now   
I don't know what to say to you   
But I smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go.  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
Let me leave  
Let me go.  
  
I let the song die in the thick air and focus my gaze onto the staff and owner clustered in the back of the room. Their faces were a mix of awe and amazement. I let my gaze wander up to the huge slug. His red eyes were fixated on me, I shifted my feet and let my hand wander back to my blaster. The man in his armor shifted also tracking my every movement. I couldn't tell what he thought of the song, but something in his attitude changed. I felt as if he was recategorizing me from no-threat to very dangerous. It was an interesting feeling, one that made me pause in my motions and straightened sharply.   
"You have heard me sing." I snapped out firmly and jumped down from the stage. Moving firmly back towards the owner and the staff.   
"How much did you buy her for, Devor?" My hackles raised and I whirled with a snarl.  
"I didn't buy her, Lord Jabba, she is an employ." Devor said quickly as I stepped forward. Reaching out he caught me by the arm. I twisted my arm from his grasp and stood seething.  
"Well, then how much to buy out her contract? Name your price, my boy." Devor leaned closer and whispered in my ear.  
"You'll be treated fairly there, I'm sorry, but if I don't sell, he'll just kill me and take you."  
"You can't do this." I hissed, anger flushing my cheeks.   
"10,000.00 Credits, Lord Jabba."  
"It's a deal, Fett, bring her to my palace." Jabba then turned and slithered out, leaving only the man in armor left.  
"You chose wisely, Devor."  
"Maybe, I think time will tell that, Fett." Devor dropped my arm and turned away. I whirled and caught the back of his shirt.  
"Who is that garbage ridden piece of slime!"  
"Jabba the Hut, he controls this planet and owns basically everyone on it." Devor answered and pulling free headed back towards the bar. "Get your things, it looks as if that old room will be vacant again." I sagged and nodded slowly. I made my way slowly back to the old room and backed the few outfits that were in the trunk into an old knapsack that had been at the bottom, and shoved the trunk back under the bed again. I rolled to my feet and dusted off my knees, a cough summoned my attention to the door. Devor stood there a leather pouch bulging was in his hand. "This is your pay, you earned ever coin of it." He tossed it to me and I caught the bag firmly. It disappeared into my belt and I smiled lightly.  
"Good-luck, Devor."  
"Good-luck, um..."  
"Roanoke."  
"Good-luck, Roanoke." He said and with a nod disappeared. I took one last look at the room and swung the pack on. Returning to the main room and without a glance at Fett headed for the door. The sound of his boots followed me up the stairs and out onto the street. The second sun hadn't even risen, yet. The only thing on the street was a dirty animal. I stopped and glanced at the hazy blue sky. Fett stepped around me and swung up onto the animal. He offered me a hand, which I took and swung up behind him. The animal   
stank and had an awful gate, that bounced us around. On the outskirts of town I called for a halt.  
"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" I swung down and sat down on the hard packed sand. Fett swung down and sat down taking a very deep breath.   
"How long have you been here?"  
"I got here, yesterday at about noon, it's hard to believe it's been less that a full day." I shook my head and tossed my hair over my shoulders.  
"You could have sounded terrible, or even normal, and Jabba wouldn't have wanted you."  
"No, I couldn't have, if Jabba is the big guy around here, then he's had people and probably records played over and over to him. He knew what I sounded like, it was just an act to fool Devor into selling out. Everything was just an act, even Devor, an act to gain the upper hand." I was musing mainly to myself, finally shaking the emotions that had draped themselves around my shoulders. I stood, and shaking the sand from myself took the smelly animals reins. "I used to ride horses...." I trailed off feeling drained of very energy as the memory of a young girl astride a lean horse raced across a green field flashed across my mind. I dropped to the sand with a gasp, and held my head as blinding pain echoed through my skull. I felt two strong arms support me as the memory drew forth others. A cascade of pictures flashed across my minds eye, they kept coming till I though my head would explode. Then it was all gone, leaving only the memories filed neatly away in the back of my head. I opened my eyes and gazed up into Fett's t-shaped visor. I took a deep breath and rolled to my feet. Taking up the reins again I swung aboard and settled neatly into the saddle. "Coming?" I asked, offering a hand to Fett. He cocked his head and swung up behind me. I clucked to the animal and it moved off at a much smoother gate. We covered the ground that was left between me and Jabba's palace just as the second sun had fully broke from it's grave in the horizon. Through the lower levels to Jabba's throne room I was led. Out onto that dusty stage, I stood, watching the crowd slowly swivel towards me. Fear knotted my stomach, I was thrust forward into the light. Gathering my breath and a bit of courage I cleared my throat and tried to drag a song up from my memories. Only that picture of the girl and her horse came up. Then slowly words came to me and this is what flowed out.  
  
All my life I've wanted to fly,   
Like the birds you see way up in the sky.  
Making circles in the morning sun,  
Flying high in the sky till the day is done.  
I can't break away from this dream.  
  
Like a child in her fantasy,  
Punching holes in the walls of reality.  
All my life I've wanted to fly,  
But I don't have the wings and I wonder why?  
I can't break away from this dream.  
  
Oh well, my mama told me when I was young,  
She said, stand tall girl your number one!  
You can be what you want to be,  
But you can't change the course of your destiny.  
I can't break away from this dream.  
  
One is one,   
Two is two,   
Black is black,  
And white is white,  
Just come out in the middle between day and night,  
I can't break away from this dream!  
  
Cheers and whistles answered the song and the crowd started stomping in time. I stepped back into the shadows as the band started up a dance tune. A lithe girl was suddenly at my elbow.  
"Come, with me." She commanded and I slipped through the shadows after her. Through a dark series of tunnels to a cleaner series of rooms. Several girls we're spread through out the room. They all stood and stared at me.  
"Whose the newie?" Snarled one as she approach with dark amber eyes and honey colored hair.  
"I'm the new singer."  
"Was that you we heard then?"  
"Yes." She stepped back and stared venomously at me.  
"At least you have a voice, even if you don't have any looks." She hissed and sat back on a couch. Another girl appeared and gave her a dark look.  
"Amber, she's got better looks that you do, with that bleached hair." Amber snapped to her feet and snarled at the new girl. I slunk back a step and encountered another girl at my elbow. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered into my ear.  
"Master Fett, would speak with you." I nodded and she led me out the door and down the stairs. Fett was waiting in a dimly light hall, the only door in the hall was at the end, a heavy wooden door. I noticed it mainly because of the carvings, they flickered through my mind reminding me vaguely of something I had seen someplace else. Fett nodded to the girl and she disappeared into the shadows.  
"That is your room." He said, nodding to the door. I stepped past him and cracked the door open. The room was large and dusty, but not much better than my room back at Devor's. It also had it's own fresher station and the only real change was a desk in the corner. I dropped my knapsack on the bed and watched the cloud of dust rise. I shook my head and headed back out the door again. Fett was still leaning against the wall, casually watching a spider crawl along the floor. "Your blaster is of a make I've never seen." I paused and let my gaze wander towards the ceiling.  
"I have no idea where I got it, it's just always been with me."  
"It's been converted to take a standard powercell." He added tossing me a little black box. "I'd keep it fully charged." He said finally before vanishing into the shadows. I shrugged off the icy cold feeling that crept through my spine. Opening the box I saw the charger, and had to smile. It was silly, but I had a strange feeling that this was more than the warning his words had been. It was telling me to be careful, and very watchful. Closing the wood door I noticed the lock, flipping it I plugged in the charger and started charging my old blaster. Shaking the dust from the blankets and finally taking a broom to the floor had the room in descant shape. I hung my few jumpsuit in the small closet and started the fresher charging. I figured that I'd have to perform tonight, so I sat cross legged on my bed and started dredging up songs to sing. I had a good twenty planned when a knock at my door summoned me from my revere. I snapped up my blaster and after flipping back the lock, open the door a crack. A serving girl was standing in the light before my door shaking with fear.   
"Yes?" I asked, opening the door slightly more. She handed me a tray of food and in a shaking voice.  
"After you have eaten, Lord Jabba says you must sing."  
"Very well, I will be up very soon."  
"Do you know the way?" She asked in a slightly awed voice.  
"Yes." I said with a light smile and shut the door firmly on any more questions. I ate quickly, the food was greasy and hot. It gave me energy and that was all the counted. I dressed in a midnight blue and silver jumpsuit with a flowing overrobe of silver and midnight blue. I twirled and laughed at the motion of the robe. Brushing my hair out and adding my boots and belt to the outfit. I slipped my blaster into it's holster and after one last look left the room. Following the hall back to the throne room wasn't hard, but getting to the stage was. Finally, I managed my way through the press of aliens and humans. Standing on the stage with the light casting down upon me. I felt excitement building in my body. I straightened and lifting my voice I began.   
  
Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on.  
  
Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on.  
  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way   
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
  
Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on.  
  
Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
To let it all go on and on.  
  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way   
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child.  
  
Memories of that first night in Devor's flooded back and with a light smile I jumped into my next song.  
  
These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands and always will be  
Someday you'll return to your valleys and your farms  
And no longer burn to be Brothers in Arms.  
  
Through of these fields of destruction  
Baptisms of fire  
I have witnessed the awesome rage  
As the battle rage on  
And though it hurt me so bad  
You didn't desert me   
My Brothers in Arms.  
  
There are many different world  
And a million different songs  
But we have just one world  
Why live in different ones?  
  
Now the suns gone to hell and the moons riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
And it's written in the stars above  
And every line in your heart  
We're fools to make war on our Brothers in Arms.  
  
The crowd was swaying in time to my voice as I paused, they broke in wild cheering and whistling. I selected a guitar from one of the band members and started in to my next song.  
  
When I look back upon my life its always with a sense of shame. I've always been the one to blame. For everything I long to do no matter where or when or who has one thing in common too.  
Its a-its a-its a-it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done, everything I ever do, every place I've ever been, every where I'm going to  
It's a sin  
  
At school they taught me how to be so pure in thought and word and deed they didn't quiet succeed. For everything I long to do no matter where or when or who has one thing in common too.  
Its a-its a-its a-it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done, everything I ever do, every place I've ever been, every where I'm going to  
It's a sin  
  
Father, forgive me I tried not to do it. Turn over a new leaf, then tore right through it. What ever you taught me I didn't believe it.   
Father, you fought me cause I didn't care and I still don't understand. So I look back upon my life forever with a sense of shame I've always been the one to blame.  
For everything I long to do no matter where or when or who has one thing in common too.  
Its a-its a-its a-it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done, everything I ever do, every place I've   
ever been,   
every where I'm going to  
It's a sin  
Its a-its a-its a-it's a sin  
Its a-its a-its a-it's a sin  
  
Pausing to catch my breath and select another song. The crowd was roaring with energy and life. These dark faces upturned were drinking in my music, like flowers opening to the sun.  
  
Read between the lines,  
Words are just vibrations,  
Don't ignore  
Here desire  
Pay attention  
Your playing with fire  
  
Silence must be heard,  
Noise should be observed  
The time has come to learn that silence must be heard!  
Or times will burn  
Friendly cards will turn  
Because silence has the right to be heard  
  
If you could talk to your watch   
For what they they have to say  
Words with out a meaning   
They are fading away  
  
Silence must be heard  
Noise should be observed  
The time has come to learn that silence must be heard!  
Or times will burn  
Friendly cards will turn  
Because silence has the right to be heard!  
  
Exhaustion was knocking at my knees, but I started into another song driving away my own emotions and letting the soul of the songs fill me.  
  
Another question in me   
One for the powers that be   
It's got me thrown   
And so I put on my poker face   
And try to figure it out   
This undeniable doubt   
A common occurrence   
Feeling so out of place   
Guarded and cynical   
Now can't help but wonder   
How my heart evolved into a   
Rock beating inside of me   
So I reel   
Such a stoic ordeal   
Where's that feeling that I don't feel   
  
There was a boy   
Who had the faith to move a mountain   
And like a child   
He would believe without a reason   
Without a trace,   
He disappeared into the void   
And I've been searching for the missing person  
  
Under a lavender moon   
So many thoughts consume me   
Who dimmed that glowing light   
That once burned so bright in me   
Is this a radical phase   
A problematical age   
That keeps me running   
From all that I used to be   
Is there a way to return   
Is there a way to unlearn   
That carnal knowledge   
That's chipping away at my soul   
I've been gone a little too long   
Will I ever find my way home  
  
There was a boy   
Who had the faith to move a mountain   
And like a child   
He would believe without a reason   
Without a trace,   
He disappeared into the void and   
I've been searching for the missing person   
He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow   
He had a fire and he could feel in in the marrow   
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately   
But I've been searching for that missing person.  
  
I paused to take both a deep breath and a drink of water. Taking a larger guitar from a rack, I pulled a stool underneath myself and strummed my way into a song that would end my evening.  
  
Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind.   
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time.   
As I watched the world float through the dark side of the moon.   
I feel there is nothing I can do.  
  
I watched the world float through the dark side of the moon,   
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.   
I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?  
If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind.  
  
You call me strong,  
You call me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep.  
You took for granted all the times,  
I never let you down.  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead.  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?  
If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind.  
  
I watched the world float through the dark side of the moon,   
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.   
I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end. 


	2. Melody

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, except for Forbidden Emotions, and Moonlight Dreams. The rest belong to their respective artists! Luve ya guys!!!  
Wild Child-Enya  
Brothers In Arms-Joan Boaz  
Adios-Enya  
Lazy Day-Enya  
Hunter-Dido  
Break Away-Big Pig  
It's A Sin-Pet Shop Boys  
Silence Must Be Heard-Enigma  
There Was A Boy-Micheal W. Smith  
Kryptonite-Three Doors Down  
Matter Of Time-Micheal W. Smith  
Don't Give Up-Micheal W. Smith  
May It Be-Enya  
In Dreams-Edward Ross  
Moonlight Dream-Anatalia  
Forbidden Emotions-Anatalia  
  
A Song To Sing  
  
I let the last notes die and glancing out into the crowd I was met with a shocking glance at only a few people left awake. Most had fallen asleep, probably drunk, sprawled through out the room. Jabba's laughter and booming voice echoed oddly in the large room. I hung the guitar back up and jumping down from the stage crossed the room to Jabba's float pallet.  
"Very good, very good!" He bellowed clapping his tiny hands together. I almost laughed at the comical sight of the slug trying to clap.  
"Thank you." I said with a light inclination of my head.   
"Now, what is your name exactly."  
"Roanoke."  
"Roanoke, a strange name, but one that suits you. You may leave now, go and rest." I nodded and with a light bow, disappeared back down my hall. I didn't sleep, but rather took a long hot shower and washed all my jumpsuit. Setting them up to dry, I sat in the desk chair wrapped in a towel and tried to work out the tangles in my long black hair with a brush. Finally, sleep wrapped me up in it's arms and I crawled into the bed. My dreams were filled with strange vision of a child and her past. Waking up in the blackness of my room, I rolled to my feet and shaking sleep from my eyes flipped on the lights. The brightness momentarily blinded me, shaking the daze from my eyes I snapped them open. I listened for a moment swearing that in that moment I had heard another person. I snapped up my blaster whirling I faced the old wooden door. Leaning against the door frame was Fett, I almost snapped off a shot at him for fun. He nodded to me, and stood a bit straighter.  
"Good morning, you seemed to have slept well." He purred out, a bit of humor actually invading his voice. I narrowed my eyes and snarled.  
"I slept like hell, and waking up wasn't much better."  
"Your reflexes aren't bad, and the way you handle the blaster proves some experience in live combat. Who are you, Roanoke?"  
"I don't know." I let out before my mind could scramble to a stop. I stared hard at Fett. "But, then again it doesn't seem to matter."  
"Not, to Jabba, no. But someday, you'll catch up with yourself, and then who will you be?" He said and then was gone, leaving the shadows to fill his place. I firmly shut the door and locked it again. Leaning against the warm wood, I sagged, letting all the pain that had been bottled up from the few days I had been on this planet. The strange dreams, the sand soaked memories, it all flowed out and washed down my cheeks as salty tears. Slamming my fist into the door, I dropped to the floor with a moan. I came to myself, shivering on the dusty floor. Standing with shaking hands I staggered to the fresher. After a quick shower, I dressed in my old jumpsuit and after checking my blaster headed back to the throne room. Halfway up the hall it hit me, dropping me to the slimy ground with the intensity of memories, cascading down. A pair of arms wrapped around me and drew me from the slimy ground. I managed a low moan before the pain took me away.  
I returned to myself, wrapped in my blankets laying on my bed. I suddenly knew who I was and why I was here. How I fit into the puzzle had become clear. I sat up slowly and stared through the dim room to the man sitting on the chair watching me. This time I couldn't see any sign of life behind the t-shaped visor. I tucked my knees up to my chest and took a deep breath.  
"I know who I am, now."  
"I figured that much, you'd better rest though, Jabba will be expecting you." Fett didn't make any move to leave, so I lay back and forced myself to relax.  
"Roanoke San Anoke, I'm a singer with twenty hit albums, and the ability to play over thirty instruments. Thrown out of the Imperium for standing up for the slaves. Pitched out with my memories blocked. I landed here on this dirty rock, but they couldn't block the reflexes that come from a childhood on the streets. That's where the blaster's from. I won it in a sabbac game on Coruscant, I was twelve when I first handled it. Hours of practice every day, it got to the point that I was the fastest in the gang. I found my voice when I was sixteen, that's when I started singing, it actually was a place not unlike Devor's. It paid descant money, and then one night it all changed when a couple hot shots trying to blend into the lower class heard me. Whisked away to their studio and taught all about music that they knew. Then I ended up here, and here I am. Singing for a gangster and being guarded by a bounty hunter." Fett didn't comment, but in the dim light I saw him nod slowly. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep, knowing no harm would come to me while Fett was here.  
  
The same timid knock as the night before sent me hurdling from the bed, I barely beat Fett to the door. He actually seemed shocked that I could move as quickly as I had. I spoke to the little girl, took the tray from her and shut the door firmly again. I dropped the tray to the desk, and headed for my closet, pulling out the red jumpsuit and robe. I took them into the fresher room and changed quickly. Returning to the main room, I wolfed down the meal and with Fett as my shadow headed back towards the stage. Just before I entered the room Fett snagged my elbow.  
"Remember, to these people your just Roanoke, not Roanoke San Anoke, don't give yourself away to them, yet." I nodded and joined the crowd, pushing my way to the stage. Cheers greeted me, and with a light smile I accepted them. I took a light guitar and stalked the stages edge for a moment selecting the song I was going to play. I was drawing a blank till I looked out and saw Fett standing there half hidden by the shadows.  
  
If I could I would tell you why  
The first time I saw her  
I could touch the sky  
I could turn to stone...and I could not speak  
She had the ability to make me weak  
  
Always wishing...always hoping  
That she'll get the message from the  
Bottom of my heart  
Let's together...share forever  
It's just a matter of time  
  
I had to wait and let her breath  
That's never been easy for a man to see  
She moved slow...and took her time  
She kept me guessing what was on her mind  
It's just a matter of time  
Let's forever...be together  
It's just a matter of time.  
  
The crowd was buzzing, some were bored by what they thought of as a dull song. I almost laughed at the change in Fett's stance. Leaning lightly forward, strung as taunt as a guitar wire. I carried on into another song, catching everyone's attention with this one.  
  
I remember when you took a stand  
With the pearl of wisdom in your hand  
And a soul of desire  
You held your own against the world  
A lions heart in a little girl  
So unafraid of the fire  
But those days don't last  
Sweet dreams die fast  
A stumble when you walk on the wire  
When all your friends  
Start giving in  
The flames are burning higher and higher  
  
Don't give up  
Got the whole world at your feet  
Just keep on ~ holding on  
This is where you need to be  
  
All the days that you've been spending  
Spinning while your heart's descending  
Like a stone in the ocean  
Sometimes when you think the world is ending  
It's really just a new beginning  
The other side of emotion  
But I've seen your eyes no compromise  
When you set your mind on the matter  
Be strong through the tears  
And your sight will clear  
You're going get what you're after  
  
I paused to catch my breath and felt the energy generated by the crowd. It was pulsing, flowing around everyone. I let the songs fill me and flow out, guiding my hands with their power.  
  
Forbidden notions, flowing faster now,  
Dragging me down with their power.  
  
"STOP!" Jabba bellowed silence both me and the crowd. I slipped the guitar back onto it's rack and jumped down from the stage. Fett was at my side, practically dragging me before Jabba. He was speaking with his majordomo, arguing about something. The crowd was edging firmly away from me and Fett. Jabba had a look of fear across his face, he pointed at a guard and then at me. Fett saw him going for some hidden switch, and dropping my arm vaulted away from me. The floor dropped out and I was falling down a tunnel. Into the bowels of the palace. I dropped to a sandy floor littered with bones. A huge door was slowly opening, sending the pig like guard scampering back into the shadows. I stood and shook sand from my robes. Glancing up at the filtered light I realized where we were, underneath the main floor of the throne room. The door ground open and standing in the opening was the ugliest creature I had ever seen, it was a rancor. It stank of death, and decay. It hadn't seen me yet, but was focusing in on the pig-guard. I saw a small door snap open behind it and Fett step through. I yanked out my blaster and setting it on the lowest power setting, stung the rancor in the arm, making it bellow and howl in pain. I sprinted through the cave, past the howling creature and through the door dragging Fett along with me. I slammed into a heavy wood table, flipping over it and landing heavily on the far side. I sat up with a groan and staggered to my feet. Hissing between clenched teeth at Fett.  
"What is this all about?"  
"Jabba's main competition has come to see him. He fear that it's about you, and rather than giving you up, he was going to have you killed."  
"Great, just great!" I sat down with a sigh and glared up at Fett.   
"So, mastermind of bad plans, what's our next move?"  
"Get out of here, Garba, will know Jabba is trying to trick her. She'll have her little creatures rip the place apart looking for you."  
"She'll be looking for a speeder leaving, so we take something else." I stood and stretched my tired muscle. "Those strange animals we came in on." Fett nodded and started off, I followed at a loose jog. The smelly animal was actually cleaner and there was two of them. The strange saddles were still there. Then I noticed a dark leather saddle that I knew very well. "Jabba has horses?"  
"Yes, one." I stroked the saddle and peered into the dim stall. Remembering the first time my teachers took me for a horseback ride. The pale golden horse peering out at me was young and lithe, powerfully built. I grabbed the saddle from the rail and tossed it up, letting my memories guide my fingers.   
I sprang up and watched as Fett swung aboard his mount. He glanced back and nodded his approval. I let her spring out and we flowed across the sand, chasing the suns across the sky it seemed. Then the suns were setting and we were back in the canyon entrance to Jabba's. All through the afternoon I had been churning a plan around in my mind. If I was going to escape it would have to be tonight. My chance was coming, tonight I would not have to sing, so no one would miss me till the next night. Through the dark canyon we plodded, and into the dank lower chambers. It was not long after that I found myself back in Jabba's throne room. Exhausted and feeling my skin tinge with color. It had been a long time since I had stayed that long outdoors. No one else was in the room, just Jabba, Fett and me. Jabba was smoking a strange pipe and seemed to be deep in thought.  
"Roanoke, you are a strange gift and a stranger curse. Your name has spread like a fire through out the planet. That is why, I have decided to have you transported to another planet and set free from your contract." My heart leapt and danced in my chest, yet a warning screamed in my head.  
"Why, this sudden change of heart, Jabba?" Jabba didn't answer he just slowly nodded to himself. I shifted firmly on my feet and waited, knowing something was brewing in the hut's mind.  
"You know the answer, Fett, give it." Fett nodded and for a brief moment paused to collect himself.  
"A year before you came to be here, there was another visit from a Roanoke. On a tour of the galaxy, she stopped here and performed. The woman's name was Roanoke San Anoke. She disappeared six months after that date. Six months after that you appeared here, again." I lowered my gaze to my booted feet and felt despair rising in my stomach.   
"Soon, They will know I'm still alive."  
"Yes, and that is why you are being let go." I raised my gaze again and met Jabba's brilliant eyes. "Where's the transport?"  
"It's waiting for you in the desert." I nodded and bowing turned and left. Packing my jumpsuits again and stripping the room on anything I might need took only a short amount of time. I opened the door and almost tripped over the black box sitting before my door. I picked it up with a light smile, knowing who it was from. I laid it on the desk and removed the wicked looking blaster. It was slim and light, powerful and very lethal. I buckled on it's holster on my other leg and slipped it in the holster. It's weight was perfectly balanced with my other blaster, I pulled out it's charger and stuck that in my pack. With a strange smile, I slipped a knife from my boot. I had acquired it from another patron, who was too drunk to notice. I clipped a lock of my black hair and dropped it into the box. I slipped the lid back on and left it there, knowing Fett would return. I left the door to the room open and returned to Jabba's throne room. It was crowded again and the band was playing. A young man nodded to me and offered his hand.  
"I'm your pilot, Roanoke, we can be leaving now." I nodded and shaking his hand I smiled.  
"Thank you." He turned and started up the stairs. I wasn't far behind him, when I turned back and caught one last glance of that crowded room. Shrugging a strange feeling of longing away I started out after the pilot. Soon enough we were at the transport and off into the depths of space.  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked, his hands moving firmly over the controls.  
"Coruscant."  
"Are you insane! That's the Emperor's backyard!"  
"Yes, the exact reason I want to be there, and not in his front yard."  
"Okay, what ever you say, Roanoke." The ship jumped and soon enough hung over the glittering planet of Coruscant. After landing the pilot practically kicked me off and lifted again. I shouldered my pack and dove into the confusing labyrinth of the city. I went to the lowest dive that I could find and listened to their singer. Her harsh voice butchered the song, it was one of my songs. I smiled and laughed mentally, the song dredged up so many memories. The sunny day that I wrote the song, singing for the first time, and finally the last time I sung it. In Devor's dive, the strange events that had come afterwards floating through my mind. She finally stopped and stepped down from the stage. After twenty minutes of no music people began to leave. I stood and edged my way to the stage. I leapt up and took a deep breath. Raising my voice, I called them back and drew people in from the street.  
  
With one light on   
In one room   
I know your up   
When I get home   
With one small step upon the stair   
I know your look when I get there   
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go  
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go.  
  
Unread book   
Painful look   
The tvs on the sound is down,   
One long pause then you begin,   
Oh, look what the cats brought in.  
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go   
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go   
Let me leave.  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head  
Feels to heavy now   
I don't know what to say to you   
But I smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go.  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
Let me leave  
Let me go.  
  
The dive was crowded with people and ever single one was staring at me. I smiled and let them all get a good look at the young woman singing. Then taking a firm step back, I disappeared into the shadows. Making my way along the wall to the door and outside, then running away from the dive as fast as I could. I used a turbolift and shot up several levels. Now, all I would have to do was let the word spread. That would bring the Imperial's back to their own worlds. Let them search for me and what I carried. The codes that filtered through my head, the codes to the very heart of the Imperium. The central computer system, or CCS, as some call it. The codes could never be changed, and by pure accident I now had the only set outside the Imperium in my head. I found another dive and settled at a table with a drink, waiting for the word that I knew would come. Sure enough not long after a scrawny man came running through the door.   
"Roanoke San Anoke, is back!" The buzz that erupted in the dive sent shocks of elation through me. My plan was forming it's own life and hurtling along the course with power of it's own. A flame was flickering in the wind, but soon it would be a forest fire. I left the dive and found a clean room to stay the night in. I slept with both my blasters under my pillow, and oddly enough dreamed of a stranger searching for me. Yet, that stranger didn't seem so strange. I woke to the creak of a floor board outside my room. Someone had paused before my door. The door jiggled and the lock flicked back. I slipped both blasters free and waited. The door slid open and the black figure slipped inside. Shutting the door and locking it again, the person stood and paused. I sat up and brought both blaster to bear, freeing myself from the bed I face the person. They stood still and silent I edged towards the window and pushed open the curtain with my elbow. The cities lights illuminated the room and revealed the compact man standing there. His dark eyes met mine and I knew who it was.  
"Fett...what are you doing here?"  
"The pilot got back and told me he dropped you here. What ever is up that sleeve of yours isn't going to work, Roanoke." I laid down a blaster and opened the curtains fully. I sat down on the bed with a sigh and a light smile.  
"You have no idea, none what so ever."  
"He's issued a bounty on your head, dead or alive." I took a deep breath and fingered my old blaster, the one I hadn't laid down.  
"I carry the codes to the CCS in my head, the only set that's not accounted for. It was during the memory block, something went wrong and the codes were planted along with the block. They tried to extract them without telling the Emperor, but they failed. I was on my way out when he found out, the ship was recalled, but before we got there a mercenary boarded us. The woman escorting me out was killed and I was kidnapped. Tossed from ship to ship, until I reached the outer core. Now, he wants the codes back, and will do anything to get them. He knows I'm here and that is exactly what I want."  
"Why! That doesn't make any sense!"  
"He will hunt me here, but fail, because he may rule this planet, but does not know it."  
"You grew up here, and you believe you can just disappear back into these streets, right?"  
"Yes." Fett shook his head and sat back in the rooms only chair.  
"You may loose him, but other's will find you. The bounty hunters, the assassins, they will be looking there, waiting for you."  
"I can handle them, any ways I doubt they will be able to find me as it is." Fett met my eyes again, his gaze was burning, a great pain deep in those dark eyes.  
"I will find you." He snarled and stood, turning towards the door to leave.  
"You may find me, or you may not, but look as you will." I said with a strange grin to the figure turned away from me. Fett paused and then something changed in him. He whirled and crossed the distance between us. I barely managed to stand, let alone bring my blaster to bear. He caught the blaster and pinned me against the wall. I gasped for breath and fought against his grip on my wrists. He tightened his grip and twisted my wrist around. I hissed at the pain and brought my leg up. I kicked at him, but he caught my leg with his and pinned it against the wall. Suddenly, a new idea came to me. I reached forward and kissed him. Suddenly, I was free and standing squarely on the floor. Fett was several feet away, shock passing through his eyes. The cities lights cast strange shadows across his face. I took a deep breath and forced my voice to be calm.  
"Hunt if you will, find me if you will, but catch me none shall." Fett took a step back and lowered his head.   
"Perhaps, but then who knows the future?" With that he was gone and only the shadows saw me cry. 


	3. Largo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, except for Forbidden Emotions, and Moonlight Dreams. The rest belong to their respective artists! Luve ya guys!!!  
Wild Child-Enya  
Brothers In Arms-Joan Boaz  
Adios-Enya  
Lazy Day-Enya  
Hunter-Dido  
Break Away-Big Pig  
It's A Sin-Pet Shop Boys  
Silence Must Be Heard-Enigma  
There Was A Boy-Micheal W. Smith  
Kryptonite-Three Doors Down  
Matter Of Time-Micheal W. Smith  
Don't Give Up-Micheal W. Smith  
May It Be-Enya  
In Dreams-Edward Ross  
Moonlight Dream-Anatalia  
Forbidden Emotions-Anatalia  
  
A Song To Sing  
  
Dawn found me a huddled mass of emotion on the dirty floor. I finally gathered my wits and forced myself to make ready to return to the underworld. My pack held the few jumpsuits I called my own, and both blaster chargers. Nothing more, nothing less. It was all I owned in this world. Tucked in my belt was enough credits to last me a year at least, over 7,000.00 last count. After taking one last look in the mirror, at the stranger I had become I left that little room. Through the streets and alleyways and then plunging down a turbolift and into the underworld. Through the slimy tunnels I stalked, forcing myself to fall back into the routine. Slinking from shadow to shadow, avoiding the light. Avoiding any human or non-human life form, keeping to myself. Stealing food when I was hungry, stealing sleep when I was tired. Dirt caked on hiding my face, my voice was rusty from disuse. I was a ghost in the halls, a human that didn't really exist. Bounty hunters left the underworld with out their prey, but not for lack of trying. Close they had come, only inches away, and yet they didn't see me. Even Fett failed, I saw him waiting in the shadows and leaving my stomach to snarl in hunger, I ran. Disappearing into the darkness, it was there I waited hidden until he left. It was in the darkness that Roanoke disappeared and the snarling creature with a ghoulish voice appeared. It was called the Shako, a sport for the Imperial officers brave enough to face it deep in the shadows. They would come and try, but all they ever found was a blackness deeper than their fears. They would run back to their comrades and leave the underworld and it's Shako alone. Then things changed, it was said the Empire had fallen. From the shadows people crept, and with them I came. In the sun light that streamed on the streets I lifted my face to it again and felt the warmth. For the first time in many years I straightened completely and stood my full height. The Rebel government was taking up existence on this planet, they were calling for the people to begin living again, for the Empire was gone and would not return. I stood there and watched people dance for joy in the sunlight. I started walking and almost returned to the bent state that I had spent so many years in. Instead I forced myself to walk upright and with my head held high I walked freely through the streets. I found a cheep room with a fresher. It took me hours to get the dirt to come free, but it finally did. I stood before the mirror a rack of bones and flesh. My black hair fell to the ground, my skin was pale enough to be called translucent. My blue eyes had become larger than I remembered and tended to hurt when the lights were on. I had washed all my jumpsuits and even given the knapsack a wash. Counting my credits out, I realized that it had been almost four years, since I had last sung. I tried to speak even and found my voice unwilling. It took me two days to be able to speak again. By that time the credit supply was beginning to get low. All my years in the underworld I hadn't touched the supply, but now as a law abiding citizen I had to dive into the heap. I forced myself to go through a series of bends and stretches, to limber up a body that had long been in disuse. It was a dark night almost a week later when I found my voice again. I had been awaken by a brawl in the hall outside my room, and found it impossible to sleep again. I found myself wanting to wander again. So I gathered my things and left. Walking the streets I found myself humming and even singing softly to myself. So I found a little dive with an open stage. Waiting till the rest of the terrible bands and mediocre singers had finished. I found my way to the stage and stood there, alone under the spotlight. I took a deep breath and lifted my voice.  
  
These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands and always will be  
Someday you'll return to your valleys and your farms  
And no longer burn to be Brothers in Arms.  
  
Through of these fields of destruction  
Baptisms of fire  
I have witnessed the awesome rage  
As the battle rage on  
And though it hurt me so bad  
You didn't desert me   
My Brothers in Arms.  
  
There are many different world  
And a million different songs  
But we have just one world  
Why live in different ones?  
  
Now the suns gone to hell and the moons riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
And it's written in the stars above  
And every line in your heart  
We're fools to make war on our Brothers in Arms.  
  
The song was greeted with cheers and whistles, coins clinked down upon the stage. I smiled and taking the coins disappeared out the door. It had felt good to just sing again, to hear the song filtering through the crowd and reaching out to the people walking past. I was a good mile away from the dive when I noticed the dark shadow pursuing me. I ignored it for a time then taking the first chance I disappeared into a shadow filled alleyway. The shadow plunged in after me, and I saw why it wasn't pausing. Infrared goggled, it would see in the pitch blackness. I turned and started running, using every ounce of energy I had to sprint down the alleyway, drawing both blasters as I ran. I slid to a stop in the street, whirled and fired a series of shots into the alleyway. Then I holstered my blasters and took off again. The shadow appeared not far behind me. I was pushing myself, and after a stumble the shadow pounced. It slammed me into the ground, and pushing it's knee into my back drew out a pair of wrist binders. I wriggled and was cuffed upside the head for my trouble. I teetered on the edge of consciousness, forcing myself to remain with reality. Then the weight was gone and after a scramble and hurried sounding blows a different shadow stood over me. I didn't really care at that point and just drifted into the haze. I woke to the pristine white ceiling of a hospital room. I rolled my head to the side and stared at the walls. Then fear plunged into my stomach and old reflexes sent me hurtling towards the door. Machines started wailing, but I was out the door and down the hall. I was tackled by a young man and using the last of my strength I kicked him off and ran for the door. It smacked closed and whirling I faced the hospital staff. Surprise was on the face of the lean blonde haired man that I had kicked. He was rubbing his shoulder gingerly and then with a gentle look reached out and I felt a wave of exhaustion over take me. I returned to myself and found the same ceiling and walls, but this time the blonde haired man was standing at the foot of my bed.  
"Thinking of escape again?" He asked with a light smile. I didn't answer, but rather fixed him with a rather blank look. "You were here at a different time, that much is evident. The Empire has fallen, we will not harm you. You'll be safe here, from who ever is after you."  
"No one is ever safe here." I said, feeling my voice crackle with strain. Pain lashed across his face and for a moment he looked far older than he was.  
"What did they do to you?" I closed my eyes against the memories and fought back the pain that had remained buried for so many years. "Tell me?" He begged, and for once I actually felt like telling some one exactly what had happened.  
"I stood up against an Imperial Officer, demanding him to stop the slave slaughtering. He threw me in prison and it was there that they realized who I was. Roanoke San Anoke, a bright star in the music industry. So they moved to cover their tracks. A memory block was used to cover the knowledge of who I was. But, something when wrong and by the time they realized their mistake it was too late. I was outside their control with the a copy of the CCS codes in my head. The ship transporting me was called back, but it was too late. Mercenaries found us and bounced me from ship to ship, not sure what to do with a woman only half herself. Then I found my way to Tatooine, and into the dive owned my Devor. I spent only one day there, singing for my bed and food. Then Jabba found me, and I went into her service as a singer. It was in that dank palace that I found the most unlikely ally." I paused, refusing to say Fett's name aloud in this place. Not wanting to draw a reaction from this man. "I was released from Jabba's service and dropped here, and it has been in the dark underworld that I lived for the past four years. Hiding in the shadows, living in the blackness, becoming blackness when the need arose. For four years I avoided Bounty hunters, assassins, and the Imperials. Only to end up here, but then who knows the future?"  
"No one knows the future, it is constantly changing, ever in motion." I nodded and gave a light smile. Memories faded away leaving me back in the hospital room, with this blonde haired man. He shifted on his feet and paused before speaking again. "You have the codes to the CCS?"  
"Yes, and I suspect you'd like them?"  
"Yes, but I...you should give them to our leader. I'll bring her down, and then you can lay down your burden."  
"I wish the rest of the world would let it go that easily." He only gave me a look of questioning and then disappeared out the door. I lay back and remembered the days long past when my voice had been as well known as the gem of a planet where I had been born. Humming a soft tune to myself I dredged the many songs I knew from my memories. They came in droves, until I tallied well over a hundred songs. The tales of the galaxies and the people that lived between the stars that hung above. I was mussing mainly to myself, deep in the tunes that hung in my head when the door swished open again. The man appeared again, escorting a brown haired woman. She carried an air of power and age. She smiled down and drew up a chair.  
"Roanoke San Anoke, so you have the codes to CCS. May we have them?"  
"I do not care, I just want to be left alone after this, to live my life the way I want to."  
"We will not hunt you, and we will do all in our power to stop others from doing so."  
"I do not care about the others, let them come, they have come before and they will come again, nothing you can do will stop that. Just take the codes and leave me be." She nodded and removed a data recorder from her pocket.  
"I promise to leave you be, the rest of your days, Roanoke San Anoke." I nodded and held out my hand. She took it gave it a firm shake. "Now, may we have the codes."  
"Yes, there is only one code. 951-753-852-456-486-624-759-153." The numbers seemed to almost fade as I said them. I let out my breath with a gush at the end and smiled weakly. "It is done, now, when can I get out of here?"  
"When you feel up to leaving, it is up to you, Anoke." I swung my limbs free from the bed and stood, gathering my wits about me. I was still dressed in my jumpsuit, my pack was by the bed, but both my blasters were gone.   
"Where are my blasters?"  
"The front desk has them, you may retrieve them before you leave." I opened my back and checked on the blaster chargers. Then smoothing my jumpsuit felt for the bag of credits hidden in my belt. The lump was still there, I took a deep breath and had to admit to myself relief flooded me. I nodded to both of them before shouldering my pack and disappearing out the door. I was indeed given my blasters back, and with them riding low on my hips I returned to the streets. It was over a month later that I found the courage to sing again. I had wandered the streets, avoided the reality of life. Then one night on the doorstep of death, a song came to me. I had not eaten in days, I could not walk, nor did I have the strength of heart to beg a ride. Instead I sang from the slime ridden street that I lay on. Just another body with so many other's around. Yet, as I raised my voice and let the song fill me, I became another person. A shadow of my former self, the woman I had left to rot in the shadows claimed her place in the moonlight.  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie  
A promise lives within you now  
  
There we're no cheers to bring a smile to my eyes, only silence and the slight scuffing on steps. I shivered and felt the fever that was beginning to ravage my body. Yet...I could feel something coming, deep inside of me something was calling out. So I lifted my voice again.  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again.  
  
I ended the song with shaky notes, my voice finally failing. I fell silent and listened to the sounds of scuffling feet and murmuring voices. I closed my eyes and fell into a dream of the days back in Devor's and Jabba's, lacking perhaps in class, but making up in enthusiasm. The crowds, the strange allies, and most of all the enjoyment of singing. The adventures had been fun, but it was the singing that had made it all worth while. A coughing attack brought me free from the dream and back into the icy cold reality. I spat the bitter liquid from my mouth and saw the blood that splattered across the stones. It was at that moment that I gave up, giving in to the illness creeping into my bones. I didn't care any more if I lived or died, it just didn't matter. I lay there in a daze of pain for who knows how long, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. I can not tell you, nor do I care to know. I just remember seeing those burning eyes staring down at me from the shadowy haze and knowing my past had found me again. Fett picked me up as if I weighted nothing at all, and huddled in his arms I found release in a strange daze that I kept coming out of. Until finally, a brilliant pain shot through my arm and then I saw nor felt anything. 


	4. Allegretto

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, except for Forbidden Emotions, and Moonlight Dreams. The rest belong to their respective artists! Luve ya guys!!!  
Wild Child-Enya  
Brothers In Arms-Joan Boaz  
Adios-Enya  
Lazy Day-Enya  
Hunter-Dido  
Break Away-Big Pig  
It's A Sin-Pet Shop Boys  
Silence Must Be Heard-Enigma  
There Was A Boy-Micheal W. Smith  
Kryptonite-Three Doors Down  
Matter Of Time-Micheal W. Smith  
Don't Give Up-Micheal W. Smith  
May It Be-Enya  
In Dreams-Edward Ross  
Moonlight Dream-Anatalia  
Forbidden Emotions-Anatalia  
  
A Song To Sing  
  
Breathing, I could breath again. That was the first thing I noticed, no coughs, no sneezed, no wheezing, and no hisses. I was breathing like I had so many years ago. My limbs felt oddly healthy, nothing felt cramped on this bed. It was a real bed, in a real room. No ship bunk, no hospital bed, no sterile walls here. The cream colored walls bore a map of some ancient world as a beautiful mural. I lay still in the warm bed, not willing to release this vision of beauty yet. A warm breeze lifting curtains drew me from the bed and to the windows. They we're windows, but rather huge doors. They overlooked a rich green lawn, and lush garden. The breeze held the faint scent of summer on it's edge. The curtains billowed and rose in great white plumes as the wind grew in strength. Then all was still again, and out on the lawn waited a space ship. The door to my room opened and I whirled. Fett walked in, not in his trademark armor, but rather in 'regular' clothes.   
"Your awake and up I see, Roanoke." He placed my knapsack on the floor and paused, looking me over slowly. "You've changed."  
"So have you." Fett actually smiled and he sat down in the ornately carved chair.  
"This is an old friends house, I heard you singing that night. It drew and when I found you, I knew I couldn't leave you to die. So I brought you to him, and he healed you. This place heals in it's own way, not like the hospitals on Coruscant."  
"Indeed, they are not all the same."  
"What happened to you, Roanoke?" Fett asked his eyes searching. I sat on the bed and watched the sunlight dance across the floor.  
"I disappeared into the underworld, and there I stayed. I became a shadow and hid in the blackness, forgetting who I was and what I carried for a short period of time. Then the Empire fell and the Rebel's moved into Coruscant. I found my way to a dive, and sang once again. It was my downfall, I was walking that night and was jumped by a bounty hunter. Yet, another person stopped and helped me. I woke in the hospital, and after some very strange memory searching...I gave up the codes. Finally, I was free and it seemed for the next month that nothing mattered. Nothing at all...and then you found me." Fett met my dark eyes and for a brief moment he almost smiled.  
"Then your free, of everything, your past, and the history that made you who you were. You're just Roanoke, now." I smiled at that and laughed ruefully.  
"How long it has been since I've been called that!" I stood then, energy seeping back into my limbs. I could feel songs beginning to form in my mind again. "It's been a long time, Fett, since I've sung just to sing." Fett stood, with a light smile that rippled through his eyes he bowed to me.  
"Sing, to your hearts content, Roanoke, for here your heart may be content." I inclined my head gently and turning to the open doors I had to admit I felt for once like singing every song I knew. And so I raised my voice, and gave up my songs to the clear blue sky above. Knowing that where ever I went they would follow me, and all would someday here the songs of Roanoke San Anoke. 


	5. Vivace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, except for Forbidden Emotions, and Moonlight Dreams. The rest belong to their respective artists! Luve ya guys!!!  
Wild Child-Enya  
Brothers In Arms-Joan Boaz  
Adios-Enya  
Lazy Day-Enya  
Hunter-Dido  
Break Away-Big Pig  
It's A Sin-Pet Shop Boys  
Silence Must Be Heard-Enigma  
There Was A Boy-Micheal W. Smith  
Kryptonite-Three Doors Down  
Matter Of Time-Micheal W. Smith  
Don't Give Up-Micheal W. Smith  
May It Be-Enya  
In Dreams-Edward Ross  
Moonlight Dream-Anatalia  
Forbidden Emotions-Anatalia  
  
A Song To Sing  
  
Four Years Later  
  
The sunlight streaming from two open doors caught my attention and drew me from the hazy dream I had been having. A dream that had haunted me for days, it was always the same. I was back in Devor's dive, singing, but instead of the songs I knew I had sung there, different words always came out. Strange words, I couldn't quite make them out. They were in another language, a language that drew me in ever time I heard it. I sat up in my bed and pushed the blankets aside. The sun was just rising, awakening the gardens outside my door. I pulled on a robe and stalked the lush grass of the lawn. Thinking, absorbing the sunlight. It had been over four years since Fett had brought me here. It was my sanctuary, owned by a dear old friend named Peter. He enjoyed having me around, and loved it when I sang. Which wasn't very often any more. Fett came and went, but when he was here..something about him changed. He actually seemed to relax, which was amazing considering who he was. The lush grass tickled my feet and then gave way to my stride. I had found my strength again, and was slowly gaining back what I had lost to the underworld. I hummed a nameless tune as I walked, finding strength in the tune. The dawn was gone and the sun was climbing high when I paused my walk. I brushed a pale blue flower and smiled at the fragrance that flowed from it.  
"Roanoke?" I looked up and met Peter's dark gray eyes with a smile.  
"Good morning, Peter."  
"I trust you slept well, Roanoke?"  
"Peter, I keep having this dream-"  
"I know, you often speak of it when your asleep."  
"I do?"  
"Oh, yes, last night was the worst though, so I spent most of the night translating those words that bother you so." I covered the space between us.  
"What does it mean, Peter?" He paused and looked down at the lush grass.  
"From darkness I understand the night  
Dreams flow, a star shines  
Ah! I desire Evenstar  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
Ah! I desire Evenstar." I took a step back, the words pounding in my ears. "Do you know these words, Roanoke?" I didn't answer, I just turned and started walking back towards the house. The words chanting through my head made my feet fly even faster. I exploded into my room and threw my expanded closet into my old knapsack. I dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Slipping on a pair of boots and sliding a knife into the top of my right boot. I buckled on my blasters and pulled on a black jacket. Slinging my knapsack over my shoulder I took one last glance around my room. A photo caught my attention. I put down the knapsack and picked up the picture. It was of Peter, Fett and me. The three of us were smiling at some joke, the photographer had caught us unaware and managed to capture the look of friendship between us. I tucked the photo into my jacket pocket and picked up my knapsack again. I opened my door and stuck my head into the hall. It was empty, not even a member of the cleaning staff was around. I found my way to the main entrance and was about to open the door when a voice behind me made me stop.  
"Roanoke?" I turned and gave a weak smile to Peter. "What is it, Roanoke, what bothers you so?" I wanted to throw my arms around Peter's frame and bury my grief in my shoulder.   
"It is not the words, but rather the language. Peter, the language is one I used to know, many of my original songs were written in it. Something has happened in the underworld to cause that to surface again. It is the song of the Evenstar. The only starlight that ever reaches into the depths, I must go. Please, understand this."  
"I do understand, but Roanoke there are so many out there who are still a danger to you."  
"This is a chance I have to take, Peter." Peter nodded slowly and almost smiled.  
"I always knew you'd be the one running off to save the universe." His dark gray eyes crinkled with laughter. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.  
"Farewell, Peter."  
"Good-bye, Roanoke." I opened the heavy door and started walking. The door remained open until I faded from sight and Peter could no longer stand the wind. Finally, it closed and sent a thundering boom across the fields. I listened and with a shallow smile started walking again. Across the fields to the nearest city. There I would catch a transport and return to the underworld. The horrible blackness that I was born of, the darkness that rules the lowest levels of the city planet Coruscant. The freighter I boarded was dirty, cramped and slow, but within three days I was standing on the layers of concrete that covered my home planet. I took a turbolift about halfway down and settles into a dive to start gathering information. People around me we're all discussing the strange events that had caused a flood of people to come from the Underworld. It seemed as if no one was left down there, the empty tunnels were said to echo with screams. I finally couldn't stand the endless tales and taking my knapsack disappeared into the growing night. I took a turbolift as far down as it would go. It stopped with a sudden jolt thirty level above the Underworld. The doors snapped open and two armed guards dragged me out.  
"This is a restricted zone, no admittance!" One snarled and me and started shoving me along towards the busy streets. Suddenly, they stopped and all fell silent. The whisper of a song rode on the wind and fumes coming from the turbolift behind us. I whirled and listened as screams echoed from the deep. It felt as if someone was sucking the breath from me, as the screams continued I heard a name. Roanoke. Pain suddenly lashed through my mind and I dropped to the street with a choked gasp. The words that had haunted my dreams suddenly exploded from the turbolift, washing over me with blinding pain. I lay on the cold street, grinding my teeth together against the pain. The two guards were in no better shape, their wordless screams and writhing bodies twisted around the words pounding in my ears. Then all fell mercifully silent, and I found the ability to breath again. The darkness was growing, broiling forth from the turbolift itself. I forced myself to stand and walked towards the lift. The floor was gone and only the eternal blackness could be seen. I could hear a hissing sound coming up the shaft, growing louder as it wrapped itself around my mind. I dropped to the pavement holding my head and whimpering. The blackness washed over me, dragging me deeper into it's being. When I opened my eyes I saw what was calling me. The woman dressed in black, her lean hands reaching for me. She had aged from the first time I had seen her, but I was no longer that scared child. I forced myself to stand and meet her black eyes.  
"No!" I screamed, throwing myself away from her beckoning presence. The hiss changed to a snarl and two black creature leapt from the shaft. I scrambled back as they stalked forward. I dragged my blasters free from their holsters and started firing. The red beams of energy caught both animals and sent them howling back towards the blackness. I lay still on the pavement for what seemed an eternity remembering the first time I had come face-to-face with one of those animals. I had spooked it out as a child, running from it back towards the adult settlement. It followed me through the tunnels, roaring and snarling at me. I had finally managed to loose it in a tunnel to small for it's body, but I never forgot the crazed look in it's eyes. I never returned to that tunnel, unless I was well armed. I slid my blasters back in the holsters and forced myself to stand. The two guards were awake and trying to help each other stand. I staggered to my feet and managed to stumble to their sides.  
"Are you all right?" I asked, pain making my voice harsh. One of them men snagged my arm and his weight dragged me to the ground.  
"What is that thing?" I didn't answer him, instead I broke free from his grip and stood. Turning away I walked away. I remained on this level for days, haunting the shadows. Trying to find a way into the darkness that was calling me. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. Going to a turbolift I punched in to head down. To the guards shock, instead of going up the lift I went down into the blackness. They tried to recall the lift, but I overrode them every time. Finally it reached the bottom and I stepped out. I placed the letter addressed to Peter in the lift and sent it back up. I adjusted the shoulder straps on my knapsack and started into the blackness. It took four days of walking till my eyes were fully adjusted to the blackness again. By that time, I could hear the hiss of the animals. They we're not attacking me, something was holding them back. The blackness was deeper than it had ever been, and it dragged at my sanity. I knew when I had come to the end of the tunnel, and the darkness was thicker than the air around me. Drawing my blasters I stepped into the darkness and fought my way through it. The room beyond was dark, but closer to the hall than the black gates I had come through. Standing tall next to a smoky fire was the voice of my nightmares. I had known this woman for many years, but never before in this form. She had grown darker, the blackness around us was born of her hatred. Hatred for whom, though? She turned slowly towards me, a vile grin twisting her features.  
"So you have returned to the darkness, Roanoke, you have come to me."  
"I have returned, but not to you. I have come to be rid of the dreams, to be rid of the pain. I will be haunted by you no more!" I raised my voice against her, and felt the power of my spirit rage against her. She hissed and launched herself at me, I raised my blasters and stood my ground. She stopped and stared at the deadly force contained in such small weapons.  
"You have changed, Roanoke, you are not the same as when I knew you. You have...grown." I inclined my head lightly and tightened my grip on the blasters.  
"Nothing remains the same, everything is in motion, even people."  
"When you fell to the Empire, we wept for you, and look at you now! Nothing worth crying over! You are just like the Imperial scum, carrying your weapon, and not knowing the true power!" She cackled and the wildness in her eyes sent fear driving through my veins.   
"You do not know who I am, now, as I do not know you any more, Mother." I said, the pain in my voice almost drawing tears to my eyes. This twisted thing had once been my mother, but now...the woman who had given me life was gone. Only this creature remained behind. She threw back her head and shrieked  
"You spawn of darkness, do not dare and call me that! I disown you, child of darkness!" Her rants suddenly fell silent as she drew a knife and leapt towards me. My fingers froze as the knife descended, I found my power over my own body gone. Her scream was intertwined with the snarl of a blaster bolt. It's red energy caught her in the chest, but her bodies momentum dragged her down on top of me. Pain snarled through my body, and twisted itself around my throat. Then her weight was gone, and warm hands covered my own as I stroked the hilt of the knife. I forced my eyes to focus in on the face hovering above mine. Two eyes brilliant and sharp in the darkness caught my attention.  
"Fett?" I whispered, pain causing me to keep my words short.   
"Yes, it's me Roanoke."   
"How...?" I whispered, nothing making sense to my pain filled senses.  
"Peter's letter, after he received it, he called me. I followed your trail and found you here. There is nothing more to tell, now you must rest." I couldn't even answer him, for even as he spoke I was fading. Feeling the knife blade work it's way deeper and deeper into my chest. Severing my ties to life as it did. Then as suddenly as the pain began it was gone, as was my consciousness.  
  
I returned to myself slowly, fearing the pain that comes with waking up. But when I opened my eyes there was no pain. Only darkness, and moonlight. Moonlight that illuminated the man asleep in the chair next to my bed. His face was lined with years, and anguish. Tears had left track on his skin, proving that as emotionless as he claimed to be. Fett could still cry, the bags under his eyes also proved that he could remain awake when others had slept. I felt the first twinge of pain from my chest, looking down I saw the bandage and felt the pain growing. Laying back I ignored the pain that came when I took my deep breath and started into the only song that came to mind.  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again.  
  
When I looked over at Fett again he was sitting up and smiling. The moonlight casting strange shadows across his face. I reached out and took his hand.  
"Thank you, old friend, thank you."  
"Any time you call, I will be there, Roanoke, any time." I smiled and nodded slowly. Relaxing I felt sleep drawing me back to myself. Letting go of everything except Fett's hand I fell into the land of dreams. My dreams we're no longer haunted by the words, or my mother's calling. Instead they were filled with memories of warm days spent by Peter's side, or long walks on a summer evening with Fett. It was strange but deep inside of my mind I knew that of all the people in this universe, I was the only one to know both these men the way that I did. Peter as the wonderful protector and sanctuary, and Fett the guardian and friend. Dreams served only to protect me from the pain for a few more hours. Waking to the poking and prodding of a doctor sent a wave of grimaced through me. The doctor grunted at me and kept poking my abdomen.  
"Knifes are always something to avoid, girl, your lucky that one wasn't very sharp." I just snarled and gripped the edge of the bed. He finally quit his poking and with a low chuckle his wrote something on his data board. "Well, your healthy enough to be moved. The wound itself will warn you not to over do it." I nodded and looked around for my knapsack. "Your friend will be in, he has your things. I nodded and sat up, enjoying the sunlight across my face.  
"Thank you!" I called out as the doctor left with a murmur of curses on his breath. Fett slipped in and tossed my knapsack on the bed. I smiled, but lay still in the bed.  
"Well, don't you want to get back to Peter's?" Fett asked, for once his face clouded with uncertainty.  
"Peter, knows I won't be coming back, not for a long time Fett. I said that much in my letter to him." Fett took a step back, almost as if I had hit him.  
"Why not, Roanoke?"  
"As much as I love Peter, and his house. I cannot help and feel as if I must reach out and spread my voice around." Fett sat in the chair with a bit of anguish wrapping itself around him.  
"And so you become, Roanoke the Wanderer again."  
"Yes, destined to wander the universe with a her songs." Fett nodded slowly and suddenly he stood. Tossing my blasters to the bed, he turned and started for the door. "Fett, I will always be there for you, no matter where I am at." He turned and I caught the smile that spread across his face.  
"And I for you, Roanoke San Anoke." With that he was gone, and I was left alone. I managed to dress in an old beat up jumpsuit and buckle on my blasters before sitting back down on the bed. Exhaustion plaguing my motions. I pulled on my boots and slipped on my old belt. The little pouch of coins biting into my side. I stood again and pulled on my knapsack. With a nod to the doctors I disappeared out the main doors, and into the streets. Finding my slow way down to a small dive, the same one that I had once sung at so long ago. It still had the open stage and dim lights. I sat at a dirty table, sipping an icy drink and listening as a young woman sang. Her voice was young and strong, but held no love for the music. To her it was a way to pay the bills. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day when looking up at Devor, I had smiled and given my answer 'Of course'. I smiled in the darkness and almost laughed at myself. If I had known what journey those words would lead me on, I might not have said them. They girl finished and caught her share of the coins. The stage lay empty and no one made a move towards it. So I stood and slipped back onto the stage. I smiled out at the audience and took a deep breath.  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
Starless night will cover day  
In the veiling of the sun  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
I still hear your name  
And in dreams  
We will meet again  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again.  
  
The audience was struck and only silence welcomed my song. Then people began to breath again, the spell was broken, but I was willing to weave another.  
  
With one light on   
In one room   
I know your up   
When I get home   
With one small step upon the stair   
I know your look when I get there   
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go  
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go.  
  
Unread book   
Painful look   
The tvs on the sound is down,   
One long pause then you begin,   
Oh, look what the cats brought in.  
If you were a King up there on your throne   
Would you be wise enough to let go   
For this Queen you think you own   
Wants to be a hunter again   
Wants to see the world alone again   
To take a chance on life again   
So let me go   
Let me leave.  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head  
Feels to heavy now   
I don't know what to say to you   
But I smile anyhow  
And all the time i'm thinking, thinking  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go.  
I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
Let me leave  
Let me go.  
  
Cheers and the clatter of coins welcomed the birth of that song and so I gladly stretched my voice and raised it again. This time though, I brought forth a song that had never been sung before.  
  
Dreaming of you in the moonlight,  
Thinking of you,  
Maybe I forgot once,  
Maybe I forgot twice,  
But I'll never forget again,  
How much I loved you.  
  
You made my life seem right,  
You made it seem possible,  
Dreaming never was wrong,  
Living never felt so right,  
By your side I could see,  
By your side I could love.  
  
I'll never let go,   
Of those lessons I've learned  
I'll never forget what price you paid.  
May God watch over you, as you watched over me,  
May those days be spent in peace and love.  
  
I'll never let go of those silver summer days spent by your side,  
May you never let go,   
May all the memories stand  
By your side to the end as I will  
  
I'll never let go,   
I'll never forget  
May God watch over you as you watched over me.  
May those days be spent in peace and love.  
May you never regret  
May you never grow old.  
  
I'll never find a friend like you again,  
Never in the hundred years I've spent searching.  
You alone my heart remembers,   
A memory standing on it's own.  
A memory to never let go,  
A memory to hold close  
May your heart remember as mine does  
  
May your heart remember as mine does  
Those silver summer day,  
The icy catch of our breath  
Heart felt friendship  
And the trickle of sunshine.  
Dreaming of you for eternity my friend.  
  
My breath caught and I felt a cough tickle my throat. It was the first time I had ever sung that song, and I feared the only time. I collected my coins much to the dismay of the crowd and retired to the dark street. I fell into a coughing fit and let the darkness hide my bent form. Taking what was left of my energy I found a place to sleep for the night.  
Dawn's light found me and many a person searching for me. My voice had been hailed as the greatest ever, and many we're searching all of Coruscant for me. I smiled and dressed in my red jumpsuit that I had found in Devor's back room. I left my knapsack of clothes in my room and ventured out armed with my blasters and credits. I grabbed some food off a cart and flipped the owner a coin. Then I settled in to listen to a mob of people. They were calling for the Singer to reveal herself. I almost laughed as one man said it was surely the ghost of Roanoke San Anoke. Then I saw a man, standing a little to my left, smirk and shake his head. It was Fett, and for once my heart didn't scream for me to hide. Instead I stood and worked my way to his side. I smiled as he caught sight of me, and gently touched his arm. Then I turned and faced the speaker. Opening my mouth to speak, only to find Fett's hand tightening around my arm. I faced him and saw the fear lingering in his eyes.  
"Roanoke..."  
"Fett..." Our names carried so much weight after all these years. I reached up and kissed him, then gently worked my way from his embrace. I was on the stage before he could move again and singing.  
  
If I could I would tell you why  
The first time I saw her  
I could touch the sky  
I could turn to stone...and I could not speak  
She had the ability to make me weak  
  
Always wishing...always hoping  
That she'll get the message from the  
Bottom of my heart  
Let's together...share forever  
It's just a matter of time  
  
I had to wait and let her breath  
That's never been easy for a man to see  
She moved slow...and took her time  
She kept me guessing what was on her mind  
It's just a matter of time  
Let's forever...be together  
It's just a matter of time.  
  
Shock passed through the crowd like a wave from the ocean. Only Fett was unfazed by the song, but that wasn't completely true. The look that passed over his face was a mix of laughter and pain. Remembering the first time I had ever sung that song, made me almost loose myself to laughter. I smiled and fought down the laughter, and drowned out the shock with another song.  
  
I remember when you took a stand  
With the pearl of wisdom in your hand  
And a soul of desire  
You held your own against the world  
A lions heart in a little girl  
So unafraid of the fire  
But those days don't last  
Sweet dreams die fast  
A stumble when you walk on the wire  
When all your friends  
Start giving in  
The flames are burning higher and higher  
  
Don't give up  
Got the whole world at your feet  
Just keep on ~ holding on  
This is where you need to be  
  
All the days that you've been spending  
Spinning while your heart's descending  
Like a stone in the ocean  
Sometimes when you think the world is ending  
It's really just a new beginning  
The other side of emotion  
But I've seen your eyes no compromise  
When you set your mind on the matter  
Be strong through the tears  
And your sight will clear  
You're going get what you're after.  
  
The crowd exploded with cheers and whistles. I smiled and bowed to them, then moving on I smirked out at Fett and started in on a song that I had never had the chance to finish.  
  
Forbidden notions,   
flowing faster now,  
dragging me down   
with their power.  
Forbidden emotions,   
flowing down and around.  
  
Forbidden devotion,  
Begging the friend to not leave,  
Begging the love to not die.  
Forbidden motions,  
The sweet caress,  
The loving touch.  
  
Forbidden Notions,  
Dragging me down.  
Forbidden Emotions,  
Flowing Around.  
Forbidden Devotion,  
Fanning my love.  
Forbidden Motions,  
Drawing me closer.  
  
The song faded and a smile touched my lips. Fett was staring up at me enthralled in the song he had never heard before. Fett took a halting step forward and then something passed over his eyes and he was suddenly gone. I stayed on that stage and felt something inside me shatter. Tears pricked my eyes, but I forced myself to enter into another song and ignore the pain flowing from my heart.  
  
Read between the lines,  
Words are just vibrations,  
Don't ignore  
Here desire  
Pay attention  
Your playing with fire  
  
Silence must be heard,  
Noise should be observed  
The time has come to learn that silence must be heard!  
Or times will burn  
Friendly cards will turn  
Because silence has the right to be heard  
  
If you could talk to your watch   
For what they they have to say  
Words with out a meaning   
They are fading away  
  
Silence must be heard  
Noise should be observed  
The time has come to learn that silence must be heard!  
Or times will burn  
Friendly cards will turn  
Because silence has the right to be heard!  
  
The people were practically begging me to continue, or at least for my name as I headed for the edge of the stage. I paused and stared in shock as the crowd began to edge up onto the stage. They wanted my name or my songs. Not some ghost of a woman. I edged back and felt the smooth wall my back was up against. I was mentally cursing my foolish side and praying that some cosmic force would for once work with me. Then the scream of a ship's engines caught my attention. Slave I hovered slightly above the buildings and was lowering a rope. I ignored the burning wind and snagged the end. Holding on for dear life as the ship lifted and rose steadily into the sky. The rope was moving steadily into the ship, till I reached the edge and was snagged by the back of my jacket. I lay on the cold hold floor and almost sobbed with relief. I rolled over and smiled up at Fett.  
"Well, that went well." I said and fought the urge to pass out.  
"You never fail to amaze me, Roanoke."  
"At what, my ability to get into trouble, or my grand talent for getting out?" Fett just shook his head and hauled me up off the deck.   
"Both." He snapped and dragged me towards the bridge.  
"What is up with you?" I snapped, feeling rather like a puppy being carried by the scruff of it's neck.  
"Your in deeper than you can imagine, and I doubt even I can get you out of this one."  
"Who wants me now?"  
"Not who wants you, it's more of who doesn't."  
"Okay, who doesn't?"  
"The Imperials are paying 125,000 credits for your head, 100,000 from the Huts, take your pick. The two greatest evils of the universe are fighting over you. I suspect for different reasons though, but one thing is in common. They want you dead, not alive." Fett threw me into a chair and headed for his pilot seat. "So, we get you back to Peter's and end this little adventure of yours." I stared down at my boots and spoke slowly, but surely.  
"Only if you promise to stay with me, for the rest of my days?" Fett stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. His dark eyes were filled with....fear?  
"Roanoke..." What was he afraid of? "I..." Please, Fett, I don't want to loose you! "Love you." He finished and staggered to fall at my feet. "I love you, Roanoke." I blinked at his words and felt my heart warm under his gaze. I reached out and brushed a hand along his face.   
"Then stay with me?" His answer was silent, as he reached up and kissed me. Searing away any doubts I had ever held about our destinies.  
  
Forbidden notions,   
Flowing faster now,  
Dragging me down   
With their power.  
Forbidden emotions,   
Flowing down and around.  
  
Forbidden devotion,  
Begging the friend to not leave,  
Begging the love to not die.  
Forbidden motions,  
The sweet caress,  
The loving touch.  
  
Forbidden Notions,  
Dragging me down.  
Forbidden Emotions,  
Flowing Around.  
Forbidden Devotion,  
Fanning my love.  
Forbidden Motions,  
Drawing me closer. 


End file.
